shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tu Tu no Mi
The Tu Tu no Mi is a paramecia devil's fruit that allows the user to assume abilities that planet earth has as protection factors life. An example would be a magnetic field. It is once of the most powerful protection-related devil fruits, and is nearly as feared as the Gura Gura no Mi. This is not to be confused with the Chikyu Chikyu no Mi, which allows the user to to assimilate with dirt. The user is known as a Earth Protection Human. There is no current user, and this devil's fruit is located in the Devil's Fruit Vault. Strengths This devil's fruit has the ability to assume protection that mimics that of earth. This means that the user has multiple types of protection, all of which defend them in some way. There are some ways to break through the defense of this fruit, like a projectile moving fast enough, but it will have to be incredibly fast. It will have to be about as fast as around a kilometer per second, which is a speed Monkey D. Luffy can achieve in Gear Fourth. The also gains a little more resilience than a normal person. Weaknesses This fruit has no offensive properties whatsoever. This means that the user will have to user weapons in order to actually hurt their target. Another weakness is that the user cannot control the intensity of their defense mechanisms, but the intensity of their defense mechanisms will increase as they train. Other than that, standard devil's fruit weaknesses apply. Attacks There aren't any attacks that can be generated by this fruit, so the defense mechanisms for this fruit will be provided. Magnetic Field - Any metal object, including swords will be diverted from the user, and it will take an immense amount of force, specifically the speed mentioned above except as an acceleration. This means that only people like Whitebeard, those with Tempest Kick, and devil's fruit users with speed-boosting abilities can attack this user with an iron/steel weapon. On the other hand, a perfectly average weapon made out of something nonmagnetic like tin could easily penetrate this defense mechanism. This magnetic field also shrugs off any plasma-type attack or high-temperature attack. The user naturally repels magnetic objects away from them because of their inability to control the intensity of their magnetic field. Ozone Layer - Any gaseous or light-based attack will be diluted. For example, Vice Admiral Smoker would be able to affect the user with his smoke, but he will be unable to pick them up. Another example would be Admiral Kizaru's lasers, which will be reduced to the power of a simple punch after going through this defense mechanism. Anybody who gets near the user will get poisoned by the ozone, and will experience chest pain, causing them to recoil, become unconscious, or die due to ozone poisoning. This defense mechanism will also give the user a faint blue aura. Exosphere - Any projectile will erode when near the user due to the immense amount of friction caused by the compacted atmosphere around the user. If the projectile is too large and tough for erosion, it will orbit around the user instead of actually hitting them. While the projectile is in orbit, it will be slowly eroded. Every second, there is a small chance that the projectile will fling itself. Ice Age - This is the only defense mechanism the user can control. This freezes the user in an ice block, freezing their life processes and such. Unfortunately, the user can only enter this state and cannot leave this state. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil's Fruit Vault